1. Technical Field
This invention relates to ice makers and in particular to means for mounting an ice making apparatus within a refrigerated chamber defined by a cabinet.
2. Background Art
In one form of refrigeration apparatus, means are provided for forming a plurality of discrete ice bodies. The ice body forming means conventionally includes an evaporator structure for forming ice from water suitably delivered thereto.
In one form of such ice making apparatus, the ice is formed as a slab on an evaporator plate and then delivered to an ice slab dividing means which may comprise a wire grid with means for heating the wires of the grid so as to cause the ice slab resting thereon to be divided into discrete ice body portions.
It is further conventional in the refrigeration art to form the cabinet defining the refrigerated chamber in which the ice body forming means is disposed as an insulated cabinet having an outer shell, an inner liner, and a suitable insulation disposed between the shell and liner. It is further conventional in refrigeration apparatus to utilize a liner formed of synthetic resin. The outer shell is conventionally formed of a rigid strong material, such as metal.
A problem has arisen in the prior art ice maker structures which have been mounted to the liner so as to be disposed within the refrigerated chamber. The relatively more frangible liner material at times cracks and, in general, did not provide an optimum strong support for the ice making apparatus. The problem becomes more vexatious where the ice making apparatus comprises a commercial ice making apparatus which is relatively large and heavy so as to place greater strain on the synthetic resin liner material.
A number of different cabinet constructions have been developed in the art of appliance cabinets. Illustratively, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,461 of Walter C. Barnard et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a door construction is shown having means for removably securing a front panel to the door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,803 of Leonard C. Lustig, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a cabinet structure is shown wherein the basket supports are mounted to the liner of the freezer chest.
William J. Gartner discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,215, a support device for insulated storage containers wherein the shelf supports extend outwardly through the inner insulation liner to the outer shell portion of the cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,520 of Robert A. Jansen, a refrigerator is shown wherein the shelf supports are received in grommets mounted in the liner and extending into the insulation body.
Charles E. Sulcek discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,399, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a refuse compactor having interchangeable front panels and means for removably securing the panels in the compactor drawer front.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,409, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, Wayne L. Besing shows a refrigerator construction wherein a groove device containing the refrigerant lines is located on the sidewall of the cabinet. A cover strip is provided for closing the groove device.
Another patent owned by the assignee hereof is that of Robert E. Lindenschmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,658. As shown therein, the shelf support is mounted to the liner of the refrigerator cabinet.
A similar construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,996 of Arthur E. Benford, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof. Still another similar patent is that of Charles W. Haag, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,398, which patent is also owned by the assignee hereof.
Arthur E. Benford shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,329, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a further similar construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,820, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, Charles W. Haag shows a refrigeration apparatus wherein a connector extends fully through the liner and insulation of the refrigerator cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,947, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, Charles W. Haag et al show a liner construction having novel securing means.
Walter C. Barnard et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,143, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, show an ice maker cabinet door construction wherein the door panel is reinforced by a framework. A portion of the door is clamped between a portion of the framework and a support rail.